DE 38 33 036 C2 discloses a double chamber container, especially a double chamber ampoule, with two chambers formed by two receptacles located in parallel next to one another. The chambers have removable closures molded to a single twist closure. In the known solution the two receptacles are detachably connected to one another. The neck part of one receptacle forming the fill and/or removal opening is provided with a conical outer jacket surface tapering toward the free end of this neck part. The neck part of the other receptacle forms the fill and/or removal opening and is provided with an inner cone made to correspond to the outer cone of the other receptacle and tapering against the interior of the container.
With the known double chamber solution, the contents of the two containers can be brought together and mixed without an additional receptacle being necessary for this purpose. The tight plug closure by the cones allows the two receptacles to be shaken in the known solution. Because the two closures are molded onto a single twist closure, they can be removed from the neck part bearing them essentially at the same time using this twist closure. A mixing process can then be initiated. If in the known solution at least one of the two receptacles can be deformed, before producing the plug connection it can be somewhat compressed, resulting in a slight underpressure by which the liquid (delivery medium) can be sucked out of the other container. The neck part of one container forming an inner cone for ampoules is advantageously made according to the standards for medical devices, so that the cone of a syringe can be inserted into the neck part. It is possible not to fill one receptacle. In the joined state a relatively large amount of space is then available. This can be advantageous for example when the contents of the filled receptacle must be moved back and forth or vigorously shaken before use, for example, to facilitate its application.
The disadvantage of the known solution is that each container always has only one special type of container opening so that only pairs can ever be connected to one another with their corresponding associated delivery openings. Since these containers are generally combined in a configuration of several next to one another in blocks of ampoules, problems can arise when the pertinent pairs, especially after their separation from the ampoule block, must be properly collected and matched. If the containers are used individually, it cannot be precluded that for the intended connection possibility in the form of the delivery openings on the respective delivery chambers no direct and proper filling and/or removal connection is on site. Furthermore, in the known solution production costs are increased since tools for two different types of containers must be made available.